Forgiveness Marriage
by mer-celebimew
Summary: My parents hate me. They have neglected me for years but now they're pushing me to my limit. I'm 20 years old! I can make my own decisions! I'm being forced to marry a stranger! RikixOC(Katja)


**Katja's POV**

Hello people of the internet. I'm Katja Keitt and I am 20 years old. I have snow white hair and have recently dyed the tips black and have crimson eyes. My bangs go over my eyes, but I try to keep them pinned, so they don't go in front of my eyes. I live in a house with my best friends, Nekoel Wroblewski, Kephry Furlow, Hawky Licata, and Nads Wetherell.

When high school ended, I rushed to move into a house in California with my 4 best friends.

You see my parents have done some wrong things to me in my childhood. No, they didn't abuse, starve me, or done anything too cruel but they neglected me. They didn't give me their attention and left me on the sidelines. My family were a very rich family but they cherished my sister more. Her name's Jackalene Keitt(my OC from Beyblade), but people call her Jack and her husband, Masamune, calls her Jackie. I did everything for myself when I was little. I cooked, cleaned, washed, and everything that adults would do, even go shopping for food and clothes. They truly loved my sister, but never loved me. They never showed me any concern or emotion. Don't get me wrong! I love my sister too! She's a great sister and is so kind and has always worried about me. But I envy her. She gets the parents' love even when she's back home in Tokyo!

Recently, my parents have arranged a marriage for me with a total stranger! He's probably a perv or an old geezer! I kinda don't know that because I kinda refused to meet him. They don't show any concern and now they start to set up my own life! That isn't how Katja Keitt works!

Well, now that I have established everything. Let's talk more recently. I'm currently at the mall to pick my clothes for the winter. It's freezing here in California especially during the winter. Now, I'm walking home(don't like modern day transportation). All the girls were out with their boyfriends.

Kephry has a girly boyfriend named, Samuru Subaru Shigami, I think. He was really girly so I think maybe his name was either Samuru or Samatha.

Nekoel's boyfriend's name is Kaito Samejima. I haven't been seeing him lately(they all recently started dating them) and I don't know his middle name.

Hawky has a boyfriend named Simon Katsukyu Sumiya. I think he has a phobia with girls? He also have 3 sisters.

Nad's boyfriend is named Yukihide "Yuki" Washimura. He's a glutton! He stole my healthy fruit tart(I like to believe its healthy) from the fridge with MY name on it! HOW RUDE!

When I came home, I noticed a car. I have a feeling I know who it is. I walked to my front door to see... Jack, Masamune, and my parents. Wait, what happened to Jack?!

Instead of beautiful, midnight hair, a dress, and heels, I saw bright blonde hair with a red streak that was tied in a ponytail and held up with a claw thing, a blue hoodie, blue jeans that had many holes that she wore with tights under, and black combat boots.

Woah, she's been hanging around with her husband a little too much. He dyed a strang of his hair purple and it's between his eyes.

I sat down on the couch and gave them each some orange juice.

Me: "Mother. Father. Jackalene. Masamune."

Mother: "Katja, dear, we want to talk."

She said in a concern voice. YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT YEARS AGO!

Me: "Ok..."

I said with an uneasiness in my heart.

Mother: "We need to talk about your marriage!"

She said. Well, I was hoping for something else, but I expected this.

Me: "Mother, I don't want to get married and that's final!"

I protested.

Mother: "You haven't even met him yet!"

She argued.

Me: "HE'S PROBABLY AN OLD GEEZER WITH MONEY! I DON'T WANT MONEY! I WANT A LIFE!"

I screamed.

Father: "Katja, you will marry him and that's final!"

He yelled. Woah, I pushed a few buttons. They then left, leaving me, Jack, and Masamune to talk.

Masamune: "You maybe shouldn't have screamed at father."

He said. I sighed and nodded, agreeing with my brother-in-law.

Jack: "You know they want to make things right with you."

She said.

Me: "BY MAKING ME MARRY A SNOBBY, OLD GEEZER!"

I screamed.

Masamune: "You don't know that. You wouldn't even meet him before you moved here."

He said. He's right...

Me: "But Onii-san, arrange marriages aren't right! Where's the love?!"

I said.

Masamune: "You don't know if there are sparks, until you actually meet him, little sister-san."

He said teasingly. I hate when he calls me little sister-san.

Jack: "Besides, you will have to face him sometime."

She said.

Masamune: "Well, we gotta go. We came to visit for your sake and because there was something we had to do here."

He said. Before I could question Masamune, they left. WHAT'S THAT SOMETHING!?

The Next Day

I wore my amazing new winter clothes!~

It was a sea green and pastel pink ombre flannel that only covered my b**bs, but cover my behind with leather shoulder pads, a sea green tank top under, blue jeans with my left side bleached to white with flora designs, and my signture flora print converses.

I walked around in the park. It was a beautiful day. Just then I bumped into someone that caused me to fall to the ground.

: "I'm so sorry!"

He said as he pulled me up. He has a pretty strong grip. I looked at him and it was... RIKI KAKERU RYUGASAKI! He's friends with my my friend's boyfriends. Wow, that has too many friends in it. Eh, that didn't sound right. How can a sentence have friends?

Me: "RIKI?!"

I yelled. He looked at me funny.

Riki: "Snow white hair, crimson eyes, green and pink... Katja?!"

He exclamed. I nodded.

Riki: "It's been a while. Wow, you changed. Your hairstyle and you even dyed the ends of your hair black!~"

I blushed as I nodded. Did I mention I mention we've been friends for a while? Him and his friends lived in the same area as us. They would visit us at our private, all girls school. Did I also mention I like him? Well, I do. Now that I'm marrying a stranger, I shouldn't maybe have these feelings. But who cares. It's my heart.

Me: "Thanks, you haven't changed much."

I said honestly as he scratched the back of his head. He have blue hair that reaches to his neck and crimson eyes, that can be easily mistaken for brown or another color. Mine was brighter and looked almost like demon eyes.

He wore his signature white and red hoodie, blue jeans, a white wrist band, and his red and white, worn out, sneakers.

Gosh, he's changed.

Riki: "Well, want something to drink?"

I nodded as we went to Starbucks.

Riki and Me: "I would like one hot chocolate with whipped cream."

We said. We looked at each and laughed.

Riki: "Two hot chocolates with whipped cream."

He said. So, after we got our hot chocolates, we talked. I wanted to keep the arrange marriage on a low profile. I only told my roommates, but they promised to not tell their boyfriends(Author: But Nekoel doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut). I had a lot of fun. We even promised to meet up again.

**Later That Night**

I was eating with my roommates in our living room, watching random stuff.

Nekoel: "We were invited to a masquerade ball!~"

She said happily. Man, I hate dresses. We used to be pop singers but now we are just normal girls.

Hawky: "So?"

She said we her mouth full. Ewwwww. Things didn't look so great in her mouth.

Nekoel: "COME ON! We have dresses in our closets that NEED to be worn!"

We all got up and went to our closets to try on our old dresses. They sure didn't fit, especially around the chest and behind.

Nekoel: "Ok, they need a little work. I KNOW!~ SHOPPING TOMORROW!~"

We groaned. Shopping with her is h**l.

So the next day we went shopping for dresses.

The next night we wore the dresses.

Nekoel wore a pink, lace dress without straps with pink heels and a blue mask to match her eyes.

Hawky wore a nice sleeveless, black dress with the demin vest, one of Kephry's cowboy boots, and a yellow mask to match her hair mask.

Nads wore a blue dress that was cut open in her right leg, showing off her legs with her yellow shades, yellow heels, and a yellow mask.

Kephry wore a neon green strapless dress with a black ribbion tied around her waist with her neon green and black plaid bow, black combat boots, and a white mask to compliment her pale skin.

I wore a pastel pink dress green flowers with red converses and a red mask.

When we got to the ball, we had to sing. That's kinda the only reason why we were invited. We put on brown wigs and our normal clothes.

_She read me the note he left on her bed_

_Snuck in her room right after she left_

_And put petals on the ground_

_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall_

_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love_

_And where is he now_

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat_

_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing_

_And I've never been where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game_

_In the front row screamin out his name_

_As he turns to her and smiles_

_Every where I look people holding hands_

_When am I gonna get my chance at love_

_My chance at love_

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting_

_Try to pretend but it's not working_

_I just wanna be where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_My heart is waiting for your love_

_My hand is waiting for your touch_

_My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

There was a large amount of clapping considering we haven't sung in a while. We bowed. Then we took off our wigs, put on our dresses, and went back to having fun at the ball.

I went to the rose garden in the back. Everything was beautiful. White roses. Just like my hair. I then felt someone put something behind my ear. I turned around and saw a man. He wore a black suit, navy blue tie, and a top hat to match his tie. His hat oddly covered his hair.

: "Hello, I'm looking for someone, if you don't mind be asking for a little help. I was informed that she would be at this ball."

He said.

Me: "What's her name?"

I asked.

: "Katja Keitt, my fiancee."

He answered. I froze at that sentence.

Me: "Well, I'm her friend. I've heard that she's doesn't want to marry to somone or has any interntions of marrying someone as of now. She's been screaming her head off because of it."

I lied. I'm her!~(;P)

: "Oh really?"

He said with a surprised tone.

Me: "Really."

I said. Then he came close to me. Is he going to hurt me?! I started to back away, but he caught my wrist. He had a firm grip on my wrist. Why do I feel some sparks to this touch? He then took off my mask and let it fall from his hand.

Me: "What are you-?"

: "Katja, don't you remember who I am? We just saw each other a while ago."

The masked man said with a smile, that makes my heart skyrocketed. He then took off his hat to reveal blue hair.

Me: "That hair..."

I trailed off. My eyes widened.

Me: "Riki..."

I trailed off again. I then touched his cheek and slowly took off his mask.

Me: "You're the one who I'm being forced to get married to?"

I asked. He simply nodded. Then she hit him, which doesn't do much to him considering she's shaking all over. Multiple times. Which is always the "PERFECT way" to greet your unwanted fiancee.

Me: "Why would you do that?"

I asked.

Riki: "Because I'm in love with you. I have been probably... since we've met."

He said, blushing. I stopped hitting him and listened to what he has to say.

Riki: "Your parents came to me, before I moved here to be with you, one day and begged me to agree to marry you. On the floor and crying. They wanted you to forgive them by giving you someone that was improtant to you."

He explained.

Me: "You're important to me, but it feels like they're trying to do everything except come to me and apologize."

I said to him. Then Riki suddenly grabbed my hand, that made the hairs on my neck stand up, and put something on my finger. As I stared at the ruby ring, Riki spoke,

Riki: "I'm doing this because I want to. I can promise you I won't hurt you."

I almost cried right then and there.

Me: "I know, but... Did you put GLUE on this ring?!"

I asked, trying to pull it off my poor finger.

Riki: "Nope, I locked it."

He said cheerfully. I smirked. Desperate are we?

Riki: "The only way to get it off is by a key the size of your pinky or as I like to call it, our marriage key. I love you, Katja Keitt."

Me: "You didn't have to say it so suddenly."

I said as I was blushing like mad.

Me: "But... I love you too."

I said as we kissed. Amazing ending!~

So we got married, moved into my house(puppy eyes), and I forgave my parents. We also had children that had almost the same love story like we did, but that's a different story.


End file.
